


Guardian Angel

by GirlWithGuns, Titarnia



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Guardian Angels, Mentions of Murder, Romance, Sarcasm, Shipping, Time Travel, jaaj, mentions of virgin sacrifice, more than one murder attempt, wrong time right planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithGuns/pseuds/GirlWithGuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: Some days are just the worst, especially for Julianna Collins. Because sometimes helping a friend can end up landing you in the past, with a mass murderer falling for you.On the other hand, the Opera Ghost isn't so happy about it either. All he wanted was for Christine to love him, but then this woman from the future comes along and starts messing it all up. Little does he know how important this annoying woman will be for his and the Operas future.





	1. Prologue

It started out as a normal day, if you can call hunting a pack of werewolves a normal day. But then Sam got hurt, so Castiel had to leave the so called party to help him. So now Dean and myself are running around, trying not to be bitten by these things. 

“Damit Jules!!! Watch your back next time will ya?!!” 

“Sorry dude, but thanks for having it anyway.” Dean had cut down a werewolf right behind me while I had been fighting a few others. He growled at me, and I gave him a smile. 

“Well hello mister grumpy. Dude, you have to take it easy. Sam wasn't bitten, he was only knocked out a bit.” A few more werewolves came at us, but they were newly turned so they were quite easy to deal with. When Dean and I had confirmed that there were no more werewolves, he stormed back to get to his brother. 

“Slow down!” I called after him, but he was long gone. “Nerd.”

 

But all in all, everything was the same. Sam was alright, Dean acted like a dork because Sam got hurt. And Castiel was the same almost stone faced person. Jack had joined us and wanted to help Sam, but was shoved away by Dean. Mary took him to the kitchen, and I followed suit. I wasn't having any of those brothers right now. They needed to discuss the hunt, and in reality that was, for me, the most dull thing. And I hated it. 

“Hey Jack?” The kid looked up at me from his cup of tea that Mary had made him. The kid was a bit afraid of me, I could see it in his eyes. Most people felt that way. To be honest, it may be cause I'm a bit of a psychopath. 

“Wanna go take a walk?” Even if the kid was scared of me, he still enjoyed our walks together. 

“Sure!” He gave me a huge smile, stood up and followed me outside. To be fair, we don't talk much on these walks. The first few times Jack had tried to strike up conversation, and I had just bluntly told him to shut up and enjoy the walk and the company. He quickly figured out that I didn't want to murder him, and he relaxed and since then we've been going on silent walks together once in a while. But then again, today wasn't really a normal day. Because out of the blue, well Jack saw it coming, came a bird. But this wasn't just any bird. Nope, this bird had come all the way from Paris. And why do I know that? Well, I recognized it. And maybe also because it landed in my head and it had a letter addressed to me. 

“Who's it from?” Jack frowned and looked at the letter in my hand, and then his eyes formed to the bird on my head nibbling my hair in delight. 

“You remember I talked about my friend in Paris?” he nodded.

“I remember, his name is Gerry.” I have him a nod, and opened the letter.

“Yep, and this so happens to be from him. And this is his bird, Mayflower.” As I read through the letter, I became worried.

 

**Hey Julianna.**

**I really need your help here in France.**

**People are starting to talk about a ghost or something in the old opera house. You know, the one that's there because people refuse to tear it down.**

**Well, some folks started hearing noises from there, they think the opera ghost is back. But I don't really think so.**

**I've tried investigating it, but so far I've got nothing.**

**When this letter arrive to you, I have been investigating it for 3 weeks.**

**Please come and help an old friend in need.**

**P.S. Don't bring the Winchesters, you know I can't take their charms.**

 

As I read the letter, I may have frowned because Jack asked me what was wrong. But how could I tell him, I mean. Three weeks is a pretty damn long time. And Gerry was always precise with estimating the time it took for Mayflower to get to me. 

“He needs my help with a hunt in Paris. Something about some vamps running around.” It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. It was true that Gerry needed my help and that vamps has been a problem in Paris in a long time, but the lie was that it wasn't the vamps he needed help with. Jack knew I was lying, but he also knew not to question why I did it. He had only done that once, then it stopped. Seems like I can be pretty terrifying when I need to. 

“When are you leaving then?”

“Tomorrow I think. Need some rest after today's and last nights hunt.” He nodded and hummed in agreement. 

 

None of the others disagreed with my decision. Dean had made a joke about having fun in bed before I left. He always does that, and as always I tell him to go sleep with Castiel instead. At this Castiel’s face became slightly pink. Those two were really dense. I left them there and went to bed, it was a long way to Paris and I needed the rest. When I woke up, the others were  sleeping. The only ones up, were Jack and Mary. 

“Slept well Jules?” Mary looked up as I made my way into the kitchen.

“Wonderful, thank you.” She handed me a cup of tea, and I happily accepted it. The others might drink coffee, but I keep to the tea. 

“Is something the matter Mary?” She had given me a concerned look, like the one a mother would give a child. Well, she more or less acted like she was my mother. It's not like I don't mind, she did after all not get to be a mother to her own kids. So I let her pamper me a bit, but not too much. Can't go soft on her like that. 

“Do you really have to go? I mean... Sam and Dean, they need you here. And so do we.” She gestured towards Jack and herself.

“Mary, I promise you. Nothing will happen to me, and the boys are going to be okay without me for a while.” She gave me a small, almost sad, smile. And then nodded. She knew I needed to go, and she also knew that there were nothing that could stop me. There was also a reason why Gerry had asked for me not to take the Winchester boys with me. First of all, he can't stop staring at Dean's ass. And also because he didn't like Dean complaining about not being able to drive there, and instead having to take a plane. The dude's been cursed, possessed, murdered, been to hell, crashed by a truck and so much more. Yet he still doesn't like planes. 

“Okay, be sure to stay safe.” I gave her a nod and finished my tea before heading back to my room to pack my things. There wasn't much I needed as I knew Gerry had most of what we were gonna use anyway. For security I put my knife in my boots. Now I need you to remember that this knife is not made of any form of metal, so it won't set off the metal detector at the airport. The knife is made of ivory with a handle made of red oak. It was a gift from my father, before he went on his last hunt. I've kept it ever since. But because of the two natural elements the the knife is made out of, it won't be detected at the airport. I of cause have lost it a fair amount of times, but it always seems to find its way back to me. 


	2. To Paris and back in time

When I arrived in Paris, Gerry saw me, called out my name and jumped on me to hug me. And as always, he started pestering me about my knife. First of all because he really liked the design, and secondly because he had always envied it. It was a beautiful piece of handwork. I braved on the ivory blade, was small figures and runes. They were supposed to protect against demons and such. To be fair they did do their job pretty well. In the handle was engraved my father’s and my mother’s names. Jason and Karen Collins. Right under their names, my father had engraved my name. Julianna Sif Collins. And right under that, I had engraved ‘Winchester’. Because I wasn't only a Collins, I was also a Winchester. 

“Don't worry Gerry, I have it with my like I always do.” Some would say that the language barrier between us was a big deal, but in reality it wasn't. I understand everything he has to say in French, though I am not the worst and neither am I the best at speaking it, he also fully understand my English while doing as great at me speaking it as I speak French. 

“So what's the story?” As we make our way to Gerry’s house, he tells me the details about the ghost haunting. Apparently, other hunters has tried to help but none of them had any luck. Nothing came up on the EMF when they tried, which for a ghost haunting is rather weird. And not so reassuring. 

 

As we enter his house, he leads me to the room in which I'm going to stay. Like the rest of the house, the room is simple. Gerry always liked for me to have a simple life here, and that's saying a great deal about our friendship. I lived here for a while after my father’s death. Back then I hadn't really known Gerry that well. He came up to me and asked if I was Julianna Collins, and when I told him that I was he had said that he was very very sorry for the loss of my father. At first I hadn't known what he talked about, but it quickly hit me what he had been saying. With his broken English he had told me how my father had saved his life and sacrificed his own. I was very glad to know that my father at least had been able to save one out of the three hunters he had with him. Sadly the other two didn't make it, they ended up dead like my father. I had been on vacation in Paris at that time, not a hunting trip, just a small vacation. So I stayed there longer than my hotel room was rented for, and instead went to live with Gerry. At first I was a little critical about living with a man for a while, especially a man I had only just met. Turned out he was more afraid of what I would think of him than I was afraid he'd jump me. 

“I made the bathtub ready for you Julianna.” Gerry’s voice came from the kitchen as I was torn from my memories of back then.

“Thanks Gerry, what's for dinner?” I put my bag down and go to the kitchen, but Gerry was already in the living room. Geez that man was fast! 

“Nothing special, I found some leftover pizza in the freezer from last weak.” I moved to the living room where Gerry was organizing his knives.

“Sounds great, I'll take a bath.” I turn to walk to the bathroom when I remembered to mention another thing.

“A loooong bath!” The man looked up and grinned at me. Now I at least was sure he wouldn't enter without knocking first. 

 

As I finished my long bath, one that I had really needed after not taking a bath after my hunt with Sam and Dean, I found Gerry in the kitchen warming up the frozen pizza. 

“I know pizza comes first, but where do we start?” I help set the table while Gerry checked the pizza.

“As I already have told you, the EMF didn't show anything. So we'll have to go there and try again. We'll have to go up into the boxes, none of the others wanted any part in that. All of them are a bit superstitious when it comes to the old opera.” I gave a nod as we settled down to eat. We either had to go tonight or tomorrow night.

“When do we start?” 

“Tonight.” 

“Great! Can't wait to hunt a non-existent ghost, in a so called haunted opera house.” Gerry gave a small laugh at my sarcastic remark. 

“We have to try anyway.” And that was true, we couldn't just leave it as is. People who wasn't hunters would go in there to investigate the noise. And nobody was really allowed in there. But both Gerry and myself knew of only one other entrance to the opera. Down by the old stables was a door so that the horses back then could get in and on the stage. People didn't think of that entrance. They only thought of the front doors. As we waited for the night to become dark, we talked about things close to us. Or Gerry did. He liked talking about himself and all his failed relationships.

“You should have seen him, Julianna, he was the most handsome man I have ever met!” I gave a laugh

“You say that about all the men you date Gerry.” He gave a nod and hummed in agreement. 

“How's your own love life going then? I haven't heard anything about anyone yet.”

“I'm afraid I have to disappoint you there Gerry, I just haven't found the right one yet. Though it mostly seems like it's me there's a problem with. I'm way too ‘top’ for any of them.” He nodded at my statement.

“You have a point there.” After sitting in silence for a while, it became as dark as we needed. And as dark as we could ask for when in the middle of Paris. 

“Time to go Julianna.” I gave a nod, and we left for the opera house. 

 

As we entered the opera, nothing could be heard. Not even all the noise from outside. It was a quiet that came with the years, most people don't like this kind of quiet. I love it. It has a sound of times gone by, the sound of long lost love for something. It gave me chills. And I enjoyed it. As we walked to the boxes, Gerry motioned for me to enter a box. We went through a few of the boxes, when we reached box five. This was supposed to be the most haunted of the boxes. I entered before Gerry, and stood in front of the seat to look out over the stage. That's when it all happened. I hadn't noticed Gerry closing the door, and when I turned, a spell hit me right in my stomach. Everything went dark for a moment, and I had to take a seat. When I opened my eyes, someone was singing from the stage, and a man clad in black was seated by my side. Out of common courtesy, I didn't make a sound as I looked around to figure out what had happened. I was still in the opera, but this was much more well kept than before. I must have been sent back in time, nothing else makes sense. As I heave a sigh, I listen to the song. It was a beautiful song, and the singer had a magnificent voice. I couldn't help but breath out a ‘beautiful voice’ and the tension I felt from the man beside me lessened. He must have felt me threatening by the fact I just suddenly appeared. ‘You and I both mate.’ He seemed to relax a bit more, and the same did I. If he wasn’t going to harm me, there wasn’t anything to be alarmed about. As I listened closely to the song, i realized what this was. I was sitting in the middle of the opening night of Hannibal. ‘So that must be Christene Dae then.’ I took a closer look at the fair girl on the stage. ‘Rather pale compared to myself.’ I sat back, closed my eyes and listened. I had heard this song only a few times before, but that had to be the one I liked the best. She wasn’t perfect. Only a well trained person could notice her flaws. Only, there seemed to be none at all. As the song and the show ended, I made my way out of the box. I didn’t even take a look back at the man who had been in the box with me. Something in me told me that I had to find somewhere to hide before the majority of the people here saw me. I didn’t really fit in with my jeans and my plaid shirt. 

 

When I get outside, it’s dark. ‘Of cause, the date must also be the same. Well, except for the year.’ I tried to check my phone, no signal. Of cause. I turned it off and put it back in my pocket, no use having it turned on when I can’t even use it. I keep to the shadows of the buildings, can’t be spotted at the moment. Not with the way I’m dressed that is. As I move away from the opera house, I find it easier to hide. Not so much open ground around here. I don’t have much to do now. Though I do need to find a way back to my own time. I decide to hide in the shadows for now. I’ll have to see what to do come morning. I find a place to hide, perfectly in the shadows and away from prying eyes. Bu before I could settle down, someone comes up to me. 

“Who are you.” I look up at the person, he’s a bit taller than me. It can’t be a ‘he’ though, the voice is too feminine for that.

“Umm, my name’s Julianna.” She didn’t seem to understand much more than my name. This isn’t going great.

“Julianna?” I nodded, and as best as my french would it, I explained that I perfectly well can understand french, but have a hard time speaking it. She somehow seemed to understand that, because she gave me a nod and motioned for me to follow her. When I didn’t she looked at me like I was stupid. Which in this case, I was. 

“You are a hunter, right?” I gave a nod, and looked at her with a quizzical expression. She motioned for a patch on the west she had on, and right there was a piece of plaid. 

“This is the sign of a hunter. Times can be difficult, so we have this to tell us who our allies are. And since you have a full shirt on...” She motioned for my whole body at this point. 

“I can only assume you don’t belong here, and that you are a hunter.” I gave her a nod.

“I don't know where you are from, but in this day and time female hunters aren't really that well met. That is why most of us hide like I do. My name is Joséphine, but as a hunter I am known as Joséph. Now stop being stubborn and come with me.” She was right, even in the future female hunters are few. Though we are looked at with awe from the male population of the hunters. Once again I nod, and this time I follow after her. It looked like she wanted to help me, and help is what I need right now.


	3. The mysterious woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the Phantoms POV

As the show ended, he felt her leave. She had all of a sudden just been there. At first he felt the need to strangle her for being in his box, but then she had whispered a ‘beautiful voice’ and the tension and the need to strangle her had disappeared. Where she had come from, he didn't know. The way she was dressed also concerned him a bit. Big boots, pants of all things, and a plaid shirt. He turned his attention to the stage, where Christine Daae was still singing. Indeed she had a beautiful voice, he had trained her himself. As Christine reached a difficult note, the woman at his side had winced. ‘So, she heard it too.’ He knew Christine could do better, but there were limits to how good one could get. And he knew that Christine could do better. He had to hurry, first he had to go get Christine, and then he had to follow that woman. When he arrived at Christine's dressing room, she was alone. The along came a pesky little ballerina, he remembered her as Meg Giry. The two girls had been friends since Christine came here, when Meg's mother came in she sent her daughter out and handed Christine a letter. After the woman had left Christine, a young man entered the room. ‘Flamboyant little prick.’ Soon after, the young man left. It was now or never. He sang to her, and she followed him down under the opera house. She was scared of him, her angel of music was hiding behind a mask and dragging her down under ground. He needed her to sleep, so he used his voice and sang her to sleep. He picked her up in his arms, and placed her on a bed. She would be asleep for a while, so he had time to follow that strange woman from before.

 

He thought her clever. Hiding in the shadows. She didn't want to be noticed, and neither did he as he followed after her. She had found a perfect place to hide for the night, away from prying eyes. She had only just found the place, when someone came up to her. The woman seemed to understand the person, but not the other way around. When he looked closer, he could see that the person who had approached the woman, also was female. ‘She does a good job at hiding it though.’ As the second woman motioned for the first to follow, the first didn't move. The second woman started explaining something, and gestured to a patch on her west and then to the first woman. After the second woman's little speech was over, the first followed after. Unknown by the two, a shadow followed after them to the house not so far from there. The house was simple, yet elegant. It looked almost new, yet it had been there for years. He placed himself in the shadows of the roof so he could listen to them. The woman who had appeared beside him didn't talk much French, but as far as he could tell she was fluent in English. The English woman was headed for the bath, and when she started removing her clothes he made sure to hide so she couldn't see him. And so he couldn't see her naked body. He was, after all, a gentleman. He listened closely as the woman began to hum, and then sing. ‘A sound like an angel’ he listened as she sang her song, a song he did not entirely understand the words of. Yet, he understood the music in it. He looked up at the sky, it was beginning to lighten up. He had to get back to the opera, he had found something to compose. Something in him was moved by the way the woman sang, something he didn't quite understand. But for now, he had to go back to Christine. He would have to come back here another time.


End file.
